Jean Grey (Earth-416274)
As a founding member of the X-Men, Jean Grey has been fighting for the peaceful coexistence of mutants and humans, as Marvel Girl and later Phoenix, most of her life. While piloting a spacecraft back to Earth, Jean was saved by the Phoenix Force and placed in a cocoon to heal, A powerful telepath and telekinetic, when acting as an avatar of the Phoenix Force, Jean can also wield that entity's incredible powers, such as cosmic pyrokinesis, resurrection, and immortality. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Homo Superior Physiology:' Jean Grey has been stated to be an Omega Level Mutant. By birth, Jean is among the most powerful telepaths, telekinetics and psions. She is also one with the Phoenix Force, and while acting as its avatar she is one of the most powerful Abstract Entities. She also was considered to be a "Mutant '''Alpha-Psi'", an '''Alpha Level Telepath', an Alpha-Level Mutant and Psionic of Highest Order. As Dark Phoenix, she has been stated to be a global threat and to manifest cosmic-level powers. According to Prosh, her Comparative Mutagenic Power Register was of 8.9. Initially, Jean's powers were simply restricted to telekinesis and even lifting her own weight quickly tired her. With training, her telekinesis improved, but it wasn't until after she was released from the stasis chamber she was placed in by the Phoenix Force that her telekinesis really started to become powerful. Jean's telepathy was suppressed at a young age by Charles Xavier after she connected with her dying friend, Annie Richardson. Later, Xavier released these mental blocks for a more mature Jean. While accessing the Phoenix Force, Jean's empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis are greatly magnified and heightened to an incredible degree. The Phoenix Force also allows her to travel unaided through the vacuum of space, cross interstellar distances faster than the speed of light, and to manifest flames while using her powers, often in the shape of a fiery raptor. *'Empathy:' On many occasions, Jean has shown to have incredibly strong empathic powers that enable her to control, manipulate and alter the feelings, sensations, and emotions of others. It is because of her empathic abilities that the almighty Phoenix Force had chosen her as its rightful human host. In other versions, she had not been shown possessing any types of empathic abilities except for telekinesis and telepathy. *'Telepathy:' Jean is able to read thoughts, project and broadcast her own thoughts, as well as affect the minds of humans and animals with higher order intelligence (such as dolphins, ravens or dogs). The range at which she can perform these feats is greatly increased while she is accessing the Phoenix Force. After her absorption of Psylocke's specialized telepathy, Jean's own telepathic skill and power was increased to a level at which she could create psionic firebirds capable of inflicting mental and physical damage. However this enhanced telepathy came at the temporary cost of her telekinesis. She has demonstrated the following specialized uses: **'Telepathic Defense:' She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **'Telepathic Cloak:' She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **'Cloak Mind:' Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant thought patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **'Psychic Shield:' Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and the minds of others. **'Telepathic Illusions:' She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **'Telepathic Camouflage:' She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging. **'Telepathic Manipulation:' She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **'Memory Alteration:'She can erase, implant, restore or alter the memory of others. **'Mind Control:' She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **'Mind Possession:' She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **'Personality Alteration:' She can alter the minds of others by force of will, thus permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **'Mental Paralysis:' She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **'Mental Amnesia:' She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **'Mind Transferral:' She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body was somehow killed. **'Heal Trauma:' She has the ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” as well as the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a person's brain. **'Mental Sedating:' Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **'Neural Jumpstart:' She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, which could increase another mutant's powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **'Dilate Power:' Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. **'Mind Link:' Ability to develop a mental link with any person, which remains as a connection to that individual. **'Psychic Blast:' She can project psychic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind, causing them pain, knocking them unconsciousness or turning the victim "brain-dead". **'Astral Projection:' She can project her astral form from her body onto the Astral Plane or the physical plane. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. **'Mental Detection:' She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of herself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *'Telekinesis:' Projection of psychokinetic energy enables her to levitate objects, propel or manipulate them however she wishes, lift herself and move through the air to simulate flight, stimulate individual molecules to create heat, generate concussive force as blasts or bursts, and create protective shields. While she has access to the Phoenix Force, she is able to manipulate matter and energy on a sub-atomic scale using her telekinesis. She can even change her Phoenix clothes into a set of street clothes, and lift multiple heavy objects at once without having any difficulties. **'Psychic Firebird:' She can manifest her telekinesis as a psychic firebird, whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. **'Force Field:' She can create a telekinetic field to either shield her and her teammates or use it to lift multiple heavy objects at her enemy. **'Tactile Telekinesis:' The power to utilize a personal force field of telekinetic energy. **'Telekinetic Aura:' The ability to possess powerful telekinetic extensions of oneself. **'Matter Transmutation:' She can manipulate and transmute matter on a sub-atomic level (e.g., turning wood into gold, plant into crystal, and cause physical bodies to disintegrate by altering their molecular structure, etc) As the Phoenix Force Avatar As the favored and true avatar of the powerful Phoenix Force, Jean may greatly increase her powers by tapping into the life energies of those yet unborn. The Phoenix Force also allows its avatars to manifest additional powers, especially in terms of Jean as its "host, house, and self". Jean Grey is the strongest and complete host of Phoenix Force and as such, she is even capable of forcibly ripping it out of another host and forcing its status upon herself. They became the Phoenix. *'Interstellar Travel:' A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light *'Cosmic Pyrokinesis:'' Jean, while acting as a Phoenix Force avatar, can create 'cosmic' fire under any conditions- even the impossible ones such as in the vacuum of space or underwater. This fire does not require oxygen to burn, and burns so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. Jean has perfect control over this fire, and it only consumes what she wills. Typically it manifests as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings. It is unclear whether this fire is an extension of her powerful telekinesis or a more general property of the Phoenix Force, or it is possible that she can create her very powerful 'cosmic' fire by the combination of both her extended telekinesis power and Phoenix Force as the result of her status as the one true Phoenix. It is certainly true that the cosmic fire is literal punctuation to the Phoenix's purpose to 'burn away what doesn't work' and 'burn through lies'. *'Cosmic Teleportation:' She can teleport her and others across vast distances such as to another planet or galaxy, across the vast vacuum of space itself, or even an entirely new timeline all-together. *'Concussive Force Blasts:' She can use the 'Phoenix energy' to manipulate and project multiple forms of energy, and use it to project blasts and beams of immense concussive force powerful enough to destroy whole planetary bodies. *'Telekinetic Sensitivity:' This lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects come into contact with them, and probe them at a molecular level to identify if they contain alien materials or feel when two things which she has a telekinetic “hold” upon are similarly composed. *'Resurrection:' The Phoenix Force can resurrect others after they have died into pure living flesh, bone, and blood. It is unknown if factors such as time since death have an effect on the ability to successfully resurrect a person, nor is it clear how the Phoenix calls back the soul of a person to their body. *'Energy Absorption:' She can directly absorb, manipulate, generate, and fully control any type of energy such as Cyclops' ruby-red-colored optic blasts or the entire energy of a star, black hole, or even a whole galaxy. Jean, as the "One-True Phoenix", was shown to be able to activate and deactivate the mutations of other's with just the use of her psychic abilities. *'Life-Force Control:' As Jean is one with the Phoenix Force, she can fully control and manipulate life and death itself, as such, it can take the "life energy" from something, rendering it "dead" or vice versa. *'Immortality:' Jean and the Phoenix Force are one-and-the-same entity at some fundamental level,and as such Jean can never truly die and as a Phoenix Force avatar she does not age. Upon the death of her corporeal form, Jean spends time in the The White Hot Room doing 'Phoenix work'. The Phoenix Force can also restore Jean's body to life, although there appears to be some unknown limitation to how quickly it can successfully accomplish this following her death. *'Temporal Manipulation:' While acting as the Phoenix Force avatar can manipulate the past, present and future across large temporal distances and with a profound knowledge of the causal effect her actions will have and see through the time. It may be the case that time as a concept doesn't apply to the White Hot Room. Jean as the Phoenix held her universe in her palms possessing the infinite power to write what she would as the "One True Phoenix" in any timeline, using it to manipulate the past to save her timeline from a horrible future, altering the memories of everyone in the reality itself in the process. *'Atmokinesis:' Jean is capable of manipulating and creating cosmic weather. It can create cosmic storms, solar flares, geomagnetic storms, cosmic rays, coronal mass ejection and black holes. It was thanks to this that Storm could find Dark Phoenix, by tracking the disturbances on the weather the she was generating. *'Existence Mastery:' Since Jean Grey is Phoenix entirely she is able to possesses total control over the entirety of existence. She can warp reality, bring anything into existence, freely manipulate all existing things and return them to nothingness when their purpose is extinguished. Abilities Phoenix excels at astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. Jean has shown some proficiency in hand-to-hand, non-psionic combat; the extent of this is unknown as she prefers to utilize her telekinesis and telepathy during battle. She has a college education from Metro College. Paraphernalia Transportation X-Men Blackbird, X-Men Stratojet, X-Copter, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane, and various aircraft's constructed by Ship. She is also capable of telekinetic flight. Notes *This design belongs to Shorterazer on Deviantart. *Jean is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who voiced er in Wolverine and the X-Men. Trivia *Storm is Jean's best friend. *Jean has been shown wearing glasses in the past. Category:X-Men members Category:Public Identity Category:Good Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Dating Characters Category:Teachers Category:Students Category:Adventurers Category:Models Category:Height Category:Height 5' Category:Height 5' 9" Category:Weight Category:Green Eyes Category:Red Hair Category:Earth-416274 Characters Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Learned Intelligence Category:Normal Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Warp Speed Category:Normal Durability Category:Virtually indestructible Durability Category:Multiple forms of Energy Projection Category:Virtually unlimited command of all forms of Energy Projection Category:Fighting Ability - Experienced fighter Category:Omega Level Mutants Category:Grey Family Category:Episcopalian Characters Category:Protestant Characters Category:Telekinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Phoenix Force Category:Astral Projection Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Flight Category:Force Field Category:Mind Control Category:Power Amplification Category:Power Negation Category:Power Sensing Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Reality Warpers Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Cosmic Level Threats Category:Alpha Class/Level Mutants Category:Aerokinesis Category:Energy Absorption Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Chronokinesis Category:Atmokinesis Category:Immortals Category:Teleporters Category:Transmutation Category:Empaths Category:Resurrection Category:Self-Resurrection